norwichmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet violet
History Violet Violet were a Norwich-based girl band who existed from the early 2000s as a four-piece, from 2005-2009 as a three-piece, and 2009-2010 as the classic two-piece line-up. Ironically, the smaller the band became, the stronger and more powerful the music was. The various tours that the two-piece line-up did, and their final EP "Ebony and Ivory" were the peak of the band's existence. Blonde-haired Cheri Violet, vocalist and guitarist par excellence' was beautiful and talented in abundance. She had an unassuming stage presence that belied the incredible noises that emerged from her guitar. In the 2009-2010 version of the band, through her dexterous use of foot-pedals, her guitar doubled-up as a bass guitar. Dark-haired Violet Fliss, vocalist and superbly-inventive drummer, was the other half of the classic line-up, the 'ebony' to Cheri's 'ivory' if you like. The band's final gig was at the Norwich Puppet Theatre on 12 August 2010. Personnel Cheri Percy - Guitar and Vocals Fliss Kitson - Drums and Vocals PR Their PR says "Tasty, barbed musical morsels snatched from the fingers, mouths and hearts of PJ Harvey, Sleater-Kinney and Huggy Bear, heavily seasoned with Violet Violet’s own arty brand of vibrant wit and wisdom. This is gossip rock. It’s edgy, full-on bitching, harmoniously delivered by a feisty trio of sardonic sirens. Tumbling tunes stuffed full of perfect and primal tribal rhythms with buzzsaw bass, gyrating guitars and a dual-pronged lead vocal attack that’s guaranteed to get you singing and bopping along to their infectious DIY dancefloor ditties. Tune in, take note and listen to their woah-a-oh! You’ll be unable to resist the violet violet range of sound: from infectious disco beats to hard screaming riot grrrl noisiness, each skit telling tales of bad dress sense, nasty nights out and crushing one-liners. Indeed, their quirky approach has charmed Brummie punk legends/rock mavericks The Nightingales, who have taken the girls under their wings, and whom they have shared tours in Europe and America as well as their native UK. Further national endorsement has come from airplay on Radio 1 and 6 Music, Artrocker Magazine, plus a coveted slot in the NME: surely, with such support already under their well-accessorised belts, these leading ladies of the Norwich music scene are dressed for success. As their image includes a fondness for facial hair, you’d be wise to snip out your own violet violet-styled moustache from your CD cover and become part of the bitchbox, gossip rock, boy/grrrl revolution now" Press Steve Lamacq's 'new favourite band' - July 2007 'Baby's going down/love this band' (november 2007) - Steve Lamacq's single of the week on BBC 6 Music, November 2007 'Bring bring the more and bike til dawn" ep (May/July 2008) - Artrocker magazine's Single of the month, June 2008 / Artrocker magazine's top 30 singles of the year 2008 (#21) "...thrilling guitar pop violet sum up the real energy of the DIY movement at present..." Steve Lamacq, In New Music We Trust "...will have you coming away from their gigs with the feeling you've seen something quite special" NME "I hardly feel the need to mention that we should be supporting these girls as they are sisters of our fair city; their hometown seems inconsequential really as the girls only need their music to recieve our praise. Our moustachioed sisters are doing it for themselves..." Outline Magazine "Headless-style femi-punk from this trio of hardcore Norwich based DIY-ers… producing what could be called Rrrriot-metal. Or Metal-grrrrl. Something like that anyway… Echos of bands like Huggy Bear, Gertrude and Bikini Kill litter proceedings: shouty vocals, angry 'bitchy' lyrics and big punk riffs are all evidence of this… It's almost enough to recall the great Babes in Toyland… I take back my first sentence. This band is much better than Headless. As the band's lyrics on this little gem say for themselves 'Anything you can do/I can do it better'.” Artrocker "...full of quirkiness and indie punk attitude with vocals that could out sass even Karen O..." Rock Sound "I can't dismiss Violet Violet as another grrrlpunk outfit, because they're just too damn good." The Mag "All it really takes is the jerky guitars, stuttering vocals and primal thumping drums of opening track baby's going down and im hooked. Violet Violet's bitch box is an absolute stormer: vocals that are PJ Harvey, early Throwing Muses and riot grrl, guitars that are always insistant, drilling and primal. Rock in attitude, pop in execution." The Evening News "..i must admit this is the band I went to see, an all female threepiece whose energetic punk pop debut Bitchbox has had me grinning like a rabid hamster for the last few months. On stage they did not dissapoint, hammering through their infectious material with energy, drive and lots of movement on stage. It's great to see a band that work great live and in the studio and clearly take a simple joy in what they are doing. With no lead, the combination of all three on vocals enriches the rawer three piece sound...5/5." Evilpoppy "...Not averse to making the sort of racket Courtney Love dished out so vivaciously before real-life soap operas took over, or even the primal gutscraping of people like Huggy Bear and Nation Of Ulysses, Violet Violet are a refreshing kick in the goolies to boring ladrock and post-rocking chinstrokers the land over..." Drowned In Sound Discography '''NR70 ''The Ebony And Ivory EP ''4-Track 7" / DD (July 2010) '''NR60 "''For The Young And Fresh Boned" 3-Track DD (2010) '''NR55 "''Blackjack Eddie" (Totally TOTP Remix) ''CD 100 Only (2009) NR52 The City Is Full Of Beasts'' 'Album CD / DD (2009) NR43 "C-C-C-Cat" 7" / CD / DD (April 2009) NR29 Bring Bring The Morn And Bike Till Dawn Double 7" / CD / DD NR18 "Love This Band" / "Baby's Going Down" Yellow 7" / CD / DD NR15 Bitchbox Album CD / DD '''External links' http://www.myspace.com/violetviolet1 category:band category:2000s